I don't wanna be in love
by Marie Blubert
Summary: It was her job and she loved it. Despite that, she found herself not really coping with death and suffering. So what will Doctor Haruno Sakura do? Can she turn to him for help and guidance? Unfortunately, Sakura knew the answer to that dreaded question.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**I don't wanna be in love**

* * *

**Feel the beat now****  
****If you got nothing left****  
****Say I don't wanna be in love****  
****I don't wanna be in love**

* * *

For some reason or another Sakura couldn't find it in her to breathe. Everything seemed to play in slow motion and she couldn't hear anything. Why couldn't she hear anything? Why was her head spinning? The paramedics rushed the victims inside the hospital and she was just petrified, not knowing what to do or where to go. There had been a fire downtown and now the hospital was filled with victims.

She managed to turn her head to her left to see what her colleagues interns were doing only to find that Ino Yamanaka, the beautiful, arrogant blonde that she came to love during med-school despite her flaws stood unmoving just like her. The third intern, Kiba, was nowhere to be seen.

"Yamanaka, come with me to the OR, now!"

Dr. Nara called after Ino and the girl followed him without a second thought. Sakura wondered just how on earth was she supposed to handle this situation? Things had started out so good and now everything was out of control.

When she first came to work at Konoha General Hospital she was downright confused, she didn't know who to talk to or where to go, but it was nothing compared to the present. In the past, only Ino who shared her fate and they stood side by side. Then resident Uchiha came and had some pity for her. He showed her the inner workings of the hospital and she actually believed that there was more to it than friendship. Then she found out just how wrong she had been. It was close to midnight and Sakura wondered just how the hell she was still standing after everything.

The feeling of helplessness was not foreign to her and she couldn't believe she was in this situation again. As overwhelming as the situation was, she had to do something, to help someone. She was a doctor for God's sake! But where to go? Suddenly she heard a scream and her feet just moved on their own. The loud sound came from a five year old whose mother was suffocating before his eyes. The nurse who was just as young as her was simply lost and her panic stricken face told Sakura that she was all alone in this because everyone who could have helped was dealing with other patients. The brunette was still conscious so the young pink haired doctor started executing the Heimlich maneuver hoping that fate would be kind, if not to her, then at least to this young lady who was fighting to breathe. With determination shining in her eyes she straddled the woman as she was lying on her placed her fist, thumb side in, just above the person's navel and grabbed the fist tightly with your other her grasped fist upward and inward in a desperate attempt to increase airway pressure behind the obstructing object and force it from the windpipe. Sakura cursed her luck when she realized that her efforts were no use.

She wanted to call Sasuke. She needed him but he was probably busy stopping some heavy internal bleeding or something that she couldn't even dream to do because she couldn't even make this suffocating girl breathe. Nausea was slowly taking over her. She was barely standing thinking what the hell had happened,how this person survived a devastating fire without so much as a scratch. She had seen the beautiful brunette smiling with her son a few moments ago. Then she just had to choke on a fucking sandwich. Sakura felt like screaming but the room started spinning and the kid wouldn't stop crying. The kid was crying and she just couldn't take it anymore. She was alone and she had to deal with this situation. Clenching her fists she started barking oreders at the nurse to bring her the necessary equipment.

"Ami, bring me a scalpel, and a endotracheal tube. I am going to perform a cricothyrotomy**.** "

The nurse was fast and altough Sakura appreciated this, she couldn't help but feel that she didn't want to start. She was so afraid that she could kill this young lady about her age. But what on earth was she supposed to do? She couldn't just let the person die there. The kid was shouting. Why the hell was the kid still there? Someone was supposed to take him to a place far far away from her because she felt like his scream was pealing her ears off. He was so young, he was not supposed to see his mother suffocating and, after she will cut her with the scalpel, bleeding. But that was something Sakura couldn't worry about because she had a life to save.

The scalpel was used to create a 1 cm vertical incision through the skin and, subsequently, a horizontal incision was made through the cricothyroid membrane. The resulting hole was opened by inserting the scalpel handle into the wound and rotating 90 degrees . A endotracheal tube with a 6 or 7 mm internal diameter was then inserted, the cuff was inflated, and the tube was secured. A bag-valve device with the highest available concentration of oxygen provided ventilation.

As Sakura's hands worked ,her breathing became steadier and her foggy vision became clear. With each succesful incision, she knew she could do it, she knew she could save a life tonight. No matter what happened yesterday or what will happen tomorrow, Sakura knew that today she would succeed. And that was all she needed to know to go on. Saving lives, helping people, that was her dream, that was her purpose and she would be damned if she let a damn sandwich kill this girl.

When all was done, the young doctor let out a breath that she had been holding for far too long. She let her eyes study the features of this woman and she could see just how beautiful the woman was, just how peaceful she looked and Sakura couldn't help but smile knowing that the kid could spend at least another day with his mom because of her. Beautiful indeed, long, luscious raven hair and pale, pearly skin. Her eyes were closed and she resembled Snow White.

But something wasn't quite right. Something was missing. As Sakura tried to concentrate and find out what changed she realized that the noise had stopped. The child wasn't crying anymore. Turning her head to the right she saw the little boy was in the arms of a young man. The man was gaping at her. His blonde hair was ruffled and his blue eyes were just so scared thinking that the woman, who Sakura supposed was his wife, was going to die. The young doctor and the man just stared at each other. Sakura was just too emotionally consumed from performing the life saving procedure alone and practically pulling the woman out of death's claws and the man was clearly too afraid to breathe, as if anything he would do would create an unfortunate event. The silent sniffles of the little boy brought dr. Haruno out of her day dream and she cleared her throat.

"She's stable now. Another surgeon will remove the object blocking the airways as soon as possible but your wife can breathe just fine for now."

Without any warning the man enveloped Sakura in a hug and started thanking her while tears ran down he's cheek's and Sakura answered in a calm whisper.

"Don't thank me. It's nothing you should thank anyone for. It's just what anyone should do."

To Sakura it seemed surreal. How just a few moments ago she was sweating from head to toe, barely breathing and now here she was, comforting this young man who looked at her like she was some kind of goddess or angel.

"What is her name? I need to book an OR and the nurse just left with her chart."

"Her name is Hinata Uzumaki." The young man answered.

To tell the truth Sakura was a little disturbed that she didn't know the girl's name but she wasn't her doctor She just happened to be here when everything happened. As she was explaining this to the man, mister Uzumaki, someone called her name. She turned her head into the direction of the voice to see Hatake Kakashi, the neuro god, coming her way.

"You did that? By yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Hatake, but there was no one else around and no one was coming, I-"

"Good job."

„Sorry, what?"

„You saved her life. Good job. Now go find Uchiha. He needs help."

Sakura ran towards the raven haired doctor as fast as she could. He was asking for her! She just couldn't believe it. He wanted her by his side because he believed she was a capable doctor. Kakashi said that she had done a good job. Sakura was so happy that she almost forgot why she was so upset with him in the first place. Almost but not quite.

* * *

When she got there she saw the handsome doctor yelling at everyone around to do something. When he saw her, he wanted to say something but the patient went into cardiac arrest and whatever he wanted to say was long forgotten.

Sakura just stared, unmoving, for the second time that night, with her mouth wide open, knowing that she should just stay still because she would just get in the way.

She simply stared as the dark haired man was slowly losing his life. Sasuke was just amazing. He had such a incredible energy and a determined aura. The look on his face showed great strength. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew that it was pointless. So did she and so did Kabuto who was helping him. The man was as good as dead but Uchiha Sasuke wasn't giving up and Sakura failed to understand why. Doctor Uchiha never did useless things.

As everyone in the room was busy, trying to help a person who couldn't be helped, Sakura felt the stress from the past two weeks down on her and memories started flowing in her head.

* * *

_Haruno Sakura, twenty five years old intern on her first day at Konoha General Hospital pulled her car in the parking lot. She was so nervous. She couldn't even close an eye last night. To her right, Ino Yamanaka, her blonde, bold and beautiful best friend seemed totally at ease._

"_Cheer up, forehead! We'll have so much fun!"_

„_We're going to work, Ino..."_

„_Yeah, whatever."_

_Sakura was about to roll her eyes and come up with a sharp reply, when a handsome man just passed in front of their car. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes. Sakura could barely tear her eyes from was about thirty years old and wore dark jeans and a crisp, white shirt._

"_Earth to Sakura!"_

„_Yeah?"_

„_You spaced out! Let's go, we don't want to be late."_

_As they got out of the car, Sakura wanted to slap herself for acting like a teenager. She was supposed to be a respected doctor. She scoffed at her child like attitude._

* * *

_The grey haired man,whom she knew as Jiraiya, an ex colegue of her aunt Tsunade was welcoming the interns to the hospital. He was a general surgeon and the head of surgery at KHG. Not even his kind, reasuring smile could lift the tension off of Sakura's shoulders._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw the handsome guy from earlier passing by with another doctor whose hair was brown and had the shape of a pineapple._

_It was then when Sakura saw the way the raven haired male stood his ground, so confident and calm. Sakura knew that there was more to him than a pretty face._

* * *

_A week later, The interns were having lunch. Ino, Kiba and Sakura. Kiba was a brown haired man who Sakura found quite pleasant. He was happy all the time and was always joking. It seems that he wanted to become a vet first, but his parents insisted that he became a doctor, so here he was._

_Just as Sakura was returning to their table after getting a cup of coffee, she ran into something hard. Looking up she saw the steady eyes of the doctor she kinda likes. Lucky her, she just caught his attention by spilling coffee over his white coat._

„_I'm so sorry!"_

„_Hn. Don't worry."_

_Sakura wasn't done apologizing, but he merely acknowledged her and walked out of the cafeteria, stripping his coat in the meantime._

„_Hey Sakura! You just spilled coffee over the next chief!" Kiba said laughing his ass off._

„_I kno-What?"_

„ _That was Uchiha Sasuke, finished his residency in general surgery in Amekagure and word has it that he's the one getting the position when Jiraiya steps down. Don't you know anything, forehead?"_

„_Sorry, Ino. I guess I should be more interested in gossip than trying to find a surgery to scrub in." Sakura replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice._

„_You're boring, forehead."_

* * *

_Sakura was just walking around, checking up on patients when she heard a machine beeping furiously and she darted in the said patient's room. She successfully resuscitated the patient just as doctor Uchiha appeared into the room._

* * *

„_Wanna scrub in, doctor Haruno?"_

_That was the question that brightened Sakura's sour mood._

_Uchiha Sasuke had asked her to assist him and she cheerfully accepted. Sakura could swear that the conversation she had earlier with Ino about needing to scrub in to save herself from a miserable existence and then Sasuke popping out the big question was the happiest coincidence of her life._

* * *

„_So, doctor Uchiha, what made you choose general surgery?" asked Sakura one day as they were walking down the halls._

„_I had a good mentor back in Amekagure and I guess I just liked the idea. What about you? What are you going to choose once you finish your internship year?"_

„_I'm not quite sure. I was thinking about neurosurgery. My cousin is a neurosurgeon and she's just amazing."_

_Uchiha Sasuke let out a deep low chuckle before responding._

„_I'm sure you'll be pretty amazing too."_

_As Sakura's cheeks reddened, Sasuke realized what he said and his handsome smirk faded a little._

„ _My girlfriend is a psychiatrist and she says that working with the human maind is amazing. I'm sure it's satisfying to cut into someone's brain and fix them."_

_And with that, Uchiha Sasuke lest behind a very heartbroken Haruno Sakura._

* * *

„Time of death: 01:23"

Sasuke's plain tone rang in the room and brought Sakura out of her thoughts. Then, he walked out the room without a word.

Sakura picked up his chart and looked at the information. The patient was a guy named Orochimaru. He was bleeding badly and needed a surgery to save his life as soon as possible. The problem was that he had cardiac problems and there wasn't enough time to completely treat him before opening up. The surgery just had to be done. It was a gamble and Uchiha Sasuke lost the bet.

* * *

Sakura helped around as much as she could after Orochimaru's death, trying to keep busy. After another hour or two things started to calm down and Sakura just plumped into a chair in the waiting room, not wanting to lift another finger that night.

„Mind if I sit?"

Sakura looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke gazing at her.

„Not at all."

Sasuke sat and closed his eyes. He just sat there and kept quiet and Sakura was thankful because she had enough talking for tonight. Se enjoyed sharing the silence with him. It was comforting. His presence.

She enjoyed the silence but she had to break it. She had to because she had something she needed to say, something he needed to hear and it couldn't wait.

„It wasn't your fault."

The young woman said simply and Sasuke looked at her with tired but thankful eyes.

„You had to operate him no matter what. It's just bad luck that his heart couldn't take it."

„Thank you, Sakura."

The way he looked at her then, the way he said her name, Sakura wasn't sure that she could stop herself from wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to do that so badly because he looked as if he had aged ten years in one night and she needed to tell him that everything would be ok. Hell, she needed to hear that everything would be ok because nothing was ok. People died in a stupid fire and they could do nothing about the dozens of people who died or got seriously injured. They were doctors. They were supposed to help people... That's why Sakura wanted to hug him but she refrained herself because she remembered that it was not her place to console him. And if she wanted consolation, if she wanted relief, she would have to look for it in someone else's smile.

Just as she made the decision not to act on her impulses, she felt someone's arms around her. It felt so good knowing that she was not alone in this, knowing that she wasn't the only one hurting and feeling useless. Knowing that tomorrow she had someone who would help her get back on her feet.

Even if that person wasn't Sasuke. Sakura was glad that Ino was there.

„Sakura! I'm so glad to see you! It was terrible!"

„I know, Ino" Sakura returned the hug and nodded at Shikamaru Nara who stood right behind Ino.

The two of them sat down and surprisingly, the first to speak up was Shikamaru.

„I think congratulations are in order, Sakura."

„What? Why?" Ino asked curiously and seemed to have also spoken Sasuke's mind.

„Kurenai just told me that she successfully operated the girl you did the cricothyrotomy on. You saved her."

Sakura just smiled. She was so tired but it she was glad.

„Miss."

The girl opened her eyes to see the boy from earlier smile brightly at her. His smile was so powerful, so happy. Just perfect.

„Thank you for saving my mommy!"

„You don't have to thank me, dear! Where is your father?"

„He's with mommy in her room. They don't know I left."

„I see. Tell you what. How about I buy you some hot chocolate from the coffee machine down the hall and then we can both go see your parents. Sounds like a good deal!"

„Sure does."

The boy grinned sheepishly as the two of them started walking down the hall. Sakura thought that she would allow herself to receive a little of the joy the kid was so generously sharing.

* * *

„I don't understand? Has something happend?"

„No, sir. Everything is fine. My leaving KHG is based on personal reasoning, having absolutely nothing to do with the hospital."

„Is there nothing I can do to make you stay?"

„I am afraid not."

„You going to Suna, to work with Tsunade and Shizune?"

„That is the plan for now."

„Then I can only wish you good luck."

„Thank you, sir."

Oh, and Sakura?" Jiraiya called after her after taking a moment to consider things. Despite her short stay at KHG he knew that she was smart and hardworking. She would be a great doctor one day.

„Yes?"

„Just so you know, KHG will always have a spot for you."

Sakura smiled and waved her hand at the friendly man before getting out of the office and out of the imposing building. There would be a lot of things that she would miss. Like Jiraiya who always smiled at her, Ino with her constant blabbling, Kiba's silly jokes, Kakashi, Shikamaru and all the others...And of course, Sasuke.

She just had to get away.

You see, Sakura Haruno was not in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura Haruno did not love Uchiha Sasuke. And Sakura Haruno knew that.

But she also knew that one more ghostly, tired but nonetheless handsome smirk from him, one more kind glance from those deep eyes, one more comforting word and she would be done for.

* * *

**We break up, it's something that we do now**  
**Everyone has got to do it sometime**  
**It's okay, let it go**  
**Get out there and find someone**

* * *

**A/N**:New story. Never thought I'd write again, but I just felt like doing this.

I've never read a story in which Sasuke was a doctor so I thought I'd write one. Just a simple one-shot. It's up to you to decide if Sakura's feelings were unrequiered or not. If all Sasuke felt toward her was friendship. I'd like to know what you think so please review.

* * *

**A/N:**I re-edited this story because I forgot the separating lines and the importance of spell check and I must apologize for that. I didn't have time to do this sooner although I know it is very annoying. Again, I'm sorry. Also, I am seriously thinking of making a sequel to this story, even though I am not quite sure if it will be another oneshot or a multichapter story.

**Marie Blubert**


	2. AN:Sequel

**Author's note**

Hello, my dear readers!

I very much enjoyed writing this story, even if it was in the spur of the moment. As a result of some requests, I have decided to make a sequel. Also, I decided to make it so much more awesome than this story.

The sequel will be a multichapter story called **Scalpel** and it will be a GaaSakuSasu fic. Of course, I will not disclose who Sakura will end up with until the very end.

Please consider that your reviews and feedback help me grow as a writer and are very much appreciated, so take a few moments and review my posts in order for me to be able to make my story better.

The first chapter of **Scalpel** has already been posted.

**Marie Blubert**


End file.
